1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to electrically powered scooters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a battery mounting arrangement for an electrically powered scooter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to concern for environmental damage associated with emissions from internal combustion engines, alternative means of propelling vehicles has received increased attention. Electric motors have been used to propel vehicles with some degree of success. However, batteries used to provide electricity to power the electric motors have been relatively large in size in order to provide an acceptable range of travel on a single charge of the battery. While battery size presents an issue for all vehicles, it is even more relevant for smaller vehicles, such as scooters, for example.
Motorized scooters have traditionally been relatively small in proportion and simple in appearance. It is desirable for a scooter to have a relatively large open area between a handle bar assembly and a seat of the scooter, in order to permit an operator to easily mount the scooter. Such a construction is referred to as a “step through” vehicle arrangement. In addition, preferably a relatively large open area is defined between the seat assembly and the rear wheel of the scooter in order to accentuate the lightweight appearance of the vehicle.
One challenge presented in adapting an electric power unit in a scooter is the positioning of a suitably sized battery, while still maintaining the traditional appearance of a scooter. For example, prior electrically driven scooters have been unable to adequately maintain the desired open space between the handle bar assembly and the seat assembly. In addition, prior battery positions have rendered removal of the battery difficult. Furthermore, prior arrangements have not protected the battery from contamination from foreign material, such as water, for example, to a satisfactory level.